Empty Love
by KingdomsFalling
Summary: (Post GD) Magnus joins Cleo, Jonas, and Lysandra and continues to push the princess away to save himself from heartbreak. But when Magnus allows Gaius to capture him to save Cleo, she will face her own feelings for the prince as she plans to save him. Magnus faces his father's wrath as the king continues to try and break his mind and reform him into his loyal dog. WarningTORTURE.
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

**PLEASE READ: ** We are going to assume they're looking for Lucia instead of going after Amara. I have no clue how Morgan would have written Magnus's attitude now so once Frozen Tides comes out, read this with a post Gathering Darkness mindset.

Magnus had grown accustomed to the ways of rebels quicker than expected. Cleo had assumed him to be disgusted with the outdoors rather than sleeping in his grand bed but she found the prince to be adaptable or perhaps just keeping his mouth shut was a talent of his. He certainly had a loose tongue before he became an outcast. Her time with him as fugitives hadn't lessened his coldness to her though she found more traits of admiration for who was once her nemesis but still, that aching hatred burned. Everything she saw something good in the prince, she saw Theon being run through my that same person.

Magnus had been weary to join with Jonas Agallon for obvious reasons but he was now a traitor and he saw it fit to be with others like himself. Jonas was still uneasy at Magnus's presence in his group. He'd been betrayed by Felix and Magnus had been an object of hate for him so he wasn't going to embrace the prince with open arms. But Magnus had remained quite silent in his days with them, preferring to just let Jonas have his remarks at him and walk past the rebel in silent agreement at his actions of 'evil'.

Now they lay around a small fire they had built, Jonas long fallen asleep with Cleo up at watch. Magnus hadn't yet taken to sleep and set to poking the fire with a stick in deep thought. Cleo approached him and sat on the ground next to the prince. She wasn't used to seeing him looking so plain, he wore the clothes of a commoner given by rebel supporters and like now, usually kept the hood of his cloak up even when no one was around to recognize him. She wasn't used to seeing him as an ally, not without the snakes of the Damoras imprinted upon his apparel.

"Can't sleep?" Cleo asked.

"Yes.." Magnus stated, quickly.

"Does your arm hurt?" Cleo asked. He'd broken it while fighting to save his and Cleo's life against Amara's guard. Jonas had reset the bone and Lysandra and Cleo splint it but still, they were at a loss for medical supplies. There wasn't a doctor in all of Auranos who didn't know the prince's face by now and none of them trustworthy enough not to not inform the king of Magnus's whereabouts. So the prince had to be settled with sticks and a makeshift sling for him to rest it.

"No." Magnus quickly replied with as sharp glare at the princess.

He'd been so short with her and she'd grown frustrated. She wanted to know more of what made Magnus's dark mind work in hopes of making the prince more trustworthy to her. But for some reason of all the people he kept most silent to, it was Cleo. She was the one in this group he knew better and yet he preferred to comment to Lysandra or Jonas. He saved her life by killing Cronus and she saved his from Amara's guard. Magnus had confessed Cleo was a light in his life and they had shared that passionate kiss and neither knew who kissed who. Cleo knew Magnus was likely regretting the honesty of that night but either way, Cleo wouldn't forget the flash of hurt when he thought she was laughing at his statement. Magnus cared about her, Cleo didn't know what she felt, but she wouldn't stand for his childish behavior.

Surprisingly Lysandra of all people accepted Magnus. At first she'd been as harsh to him as Jonas but Cleo saw her and Magnus talking one night and after that they had been friends. Cleo didn't like it even though she knew she should. She would curse herself for even caring Magnus had opened up to another girl and Jonas was certainly jealous of Lysandra being comfortable around Magnus.

Magnus had explained the events after Gregor's murder and how he stood up to Gaius but she understood why Magnus couldn't kill Gaius yet. Cleo eavesdropped on how Gaius embraced him like he longed for his father to his entire life and how the dagger came loose in his grip. Lysandra bore no grudge towards the prince, seeing him more of a victim of Gaius's selfish nature.

"Want to tell me what is going on?" Cleo asked. "Worried about Lucia?"

"Of course I am." Magnus scoffed. "We've searched for two weeks now and no sign of her."

"Perhaps she and Alexius are happy now.." Cleo stated, Magnus's cheek twitched but he said nothing in response. "At least we took the Kindred back from Amara."

"She's still going to tell her father I killed Ashur." Magnus said. "It will only bring ruin to this land."

"It's not like it's your fault." Cleo said. "Amara is a cold hearted bitch and we can't do much about it."

"True enough.." Magnus replied. "What does your spy tell of my father's interpretation of my disappearance?"

"Nerissa says, he's set a high reward for anyone who rescues you from your rebel captors." Cleo said.

"I doubt he can comprehend that I'm anything more than a loyal dog." Magnus said, briskly. "He thought revealing my true parentage would extinguish my hatred…"

"True parentage?" Cleo asked.

"Althea wasn't my mother…" Magnus stated. "My father's mistress and a witch was, her name was Sabina. One night she came to me and attempted to seduce me-"

"Seduce her own son?!" Cleo exclaimed.

"I couldn't understand it either but when Lucia came in she used her magic to bind me and hold a dagger to my throat so Lucia would comply with her demands but Lucia burned her alive and freed me. So now both my birth mother and the one who raised me are dead." Magnus sighed. "Althea had her problems but she was kind to me…she was one of the few thing dear to me in my life. My father raised me with an iron fist, but my mother's gentle touch was there to soothe me."

"I understand your grief of losing those you love." Cleo stated. "I'd imagine your uncertainty of Lucia's fate is even more painful than her being dead. False hope is cruel."

"I suppose." Magnus sighed and pulled his knees up and rested his arms over them, but they didn't know in the bushes there were eyes on them.

"Is that Prince Magnus? And Princess Cleo?" One of the Limerian guards asked in a whisper to his partner.

"Yes..and that's Jonas Agallon over there and that girl who escaped execution." He answered in a hushed tone. "The king said Magnus was captured but he looks to be free…the rumors were true, Magnus did kill Cronus."

"Why?" The guard asked.

"I think the answer is that blonde haired siren right there…she's enchanted our prince." He stated.

"Using magic?" The boy asked surprised. "You believe in such a thing?"

"Why would Magnus betray the king? He's his son and heir to the throne. Our prince wouldn't give that up for a pretty girl." He said quickly with certainty.

"He might if he loves her." The other answered.

"Oh shut up, the prince hates the Auranian bitch, I've heard them fight. We have to take Magnus back and kill these rebels. The king will reward us handsomely." The soldier stated.

"But we are outnumbered." The smaller of the two said.

"We'll get Borsh and the others to help." He said, tomorrow. "Their camp isn't too far from here and at dawn, we attack and end this rebellion."

"Okay, Lathos." He said uneasy as he looked back at the two royals. His heart clenched in confusion, Prince Magnus was who he aspired to be like as a soldier in Limeros. The prince was handsome and strong, he seemed to be somewhat more fair and Gaius. Despite Magnus's dark nature, he admired him. So for him to see the prince betraying Gaius's trust made him lose faith in the person he'd held in such high regard.

"You should get some sleep." Cleo said. "We are going into Paelsia tomorrow. Jonas has managed to contact someone who can give you proper medical attention and also, feed us. You must be hungry."

"I'll admit, the amount of food given in this forest lacks in quantity and taste compared to the Auranian palace. But then again…you did taste a Limerian delicacy." Magnus joked and Cleo giggled. "Very well, how long until Agallon over there takes over for you?"

"A couple more hours." Cleo said. "Sleep Magnus…you'll need your strength tomorrow."

"Same to you, princess." Magnus stated. "Make sure you wake him up for his shift. If the boy would simply let me have watch duty then you all wouldn't be nearly as tired."

"He doesn't trust you." Cleo stated.

"Understandable, though if I had wanted to kill him he'd be dead." Magnus said curtly before lying down and allowing the serenity of sleep to consume him and finally a night without nightmares came. He felt relieved in his time with the rebels though he preferred to keep his distance from Cleo since he knew his love would only grow and soon she might be ripped from him. It was better not to grow in these affections, he'd already been heartbroken by one girl. He didn't want it to happen again.

Cleo examined Magnus's sleeping face, how much younger he looked amazed her. The see the strained stone cold expression torn away by the calmness of sleep, it made her chest flutter in relief knowing the boy wasn't completely evil. She felt guilty though, Theon fell by Magnus's blade. He was her first love, these feelings within her were completely inappropriate. She knew the prince had been nothing but apathetic towards her in the beginning but now she didn't know, the talk of shadows and light and their shared heated kiss. All this confusion seemed trivial compared to what she should be focusing on but none the less, the prince had grabbed a little of her heart enough that she saved his life at the temple. One would she'd let the guard kill Magnus and then slit his throat so she'd kill two birds with one stone but she still saved him. Was it to be even like she said, or was it because she truly didn't want Magnus to die? Even Cleo didn't know.

Dawn broke through, Jonas had taken his shift and then Lysandra, who had taken over and heard rustling in the bushes. "Wake up!" She snapped.

The group lifted their heads from the ground and looked around. "What is it?" Jonas asked, groaning.

"I heard something." Lysandra spoke, drawing her bow and arrow. They became alert, drawing their weapons. Cleo took note Magnus stepped in front of her with his sword drawn with his unbroken arm. In the bushes where Lysandra heard the noise it grew louder then BAM

Out ran a rabbit, running for his life from something. Jonas began to chuckle and Lysandra playfully hit him. "Sorry, I suppose I was just paranoid."

"Let's go." Jonas said trying to stop laughing. "Lysandra, you stay at the back and watch our royal guest closely." This earned an eye roll from both Lysandra and Magnus. But they didn't speak a word and did as he said. Jonas was rather surprised by Magnus's unwillingness to argue with him, he'd been so mouthy at the camp but now he preferred to remain quiet and take orders for some reason. He noticed his eyes were always upon Cleo when she wasn't watching. Had the prince really taken a liking to his wife?

They began trudging along until Magnus went still looking down at his feet. "Stop."

"What is it?" Jonas asked. "Another rabbit?"

Magnus ignored his quip and kneeled down picking up a red cloth, it smelled of wine. "Limerian soldiers are nearby."

"Indeed we are."

They all turned surprised to see soldiers had approached them in the patch of trees they were in, their heads whipping around at them. They could flee backwards but they doubted they could outrun the three who were on horses. There were about ten of them and four of the rebels, not a very fair match.

"Well, well…Prince Magnus and Princess Cleo, what a surprise." A man riding a horse came forth, his head shaven and yellowed teeth smiling at them. "I'll presume Gaius's assumption to your innocence is incorrect, my prince? Or perhaps like Lathos over there believes, she enchanted you."

"What?" Cleo exclaimed. "I cannot do magic."

"Lies, Magnus wouldn't betray us." Lathos exclaimed. "Borsh, stop toying with them and just take them."

Borsh ignored his comrade and came down off his horse and looked into Magnus's eyes. "I believe he has been enchanted but not by any magic. I think it's merely by his pretty wife's perky breasts."

"Shut up!" Jonas exclaimed.

"Keep back!" Borsh yelled. "Or I'll go ahead and kill you all." His eyes went to Cleo and a sickening smirk spread across his features as he went to the princess's side. "In these rags you still look delectable, princess." He gripped her cheek making Magnus stiffen but not do anything yet, he had to make sure the others escaped. He just didn't know what to do yet.

His eyes fell upon the torch in Lathos hand, the dawn was still breaking through and still a little dark. He knew the wood was dry and he might regret the aftermath but still, if they could escape it was worth it.

Borsh began to run his hand down Cleo's waist. "Ahhh, both of you ladies are absolutely ravishing." Jonas stepped in front of Lysandra protectively. Magnus moved slowly closer to Lathos. "Once we set up camp, I think I'll take both of you to bed, what a story. The Golden Princess of Auranos, moaning underneath me like a whore!"

In a flash, Magnus snatched the torch from Lathos's hand. He pushed Cleo away from the other Limerian soldiers and dragged the torch along the ground and the flame took quickly to the dry grass. Cleo got to her feet and saw the soldiers trying to go through the scotching flames and Magnus stuck on the other side of the flames.

Cleo began to run to him but Jonas grabbed her. She kept trying to attempt to save him but Magnus yelled. "Go! Go! Do not let this be in vain, princess."

She realized tears were streaking her face but Jonas dragged her away as they disappeared into the trees. Magnus finally breathed as Cleo's form was gone and she was safe along with Jonas and Lysandra. But his happy thoughts were gone as Borsh grabbed him furiously, Magnus saw his face had been burned by the flames he brought upon them.

"You son of a bitch." Borsh growled. Magnus snatched himself away but in his state, his sword arm broken and vastly outnumbered. He saw little he could do, but he doubted what waited for him at the castle would be better than death. So he decided to fight.

He drew his sword with his left arm, holding his awkwardly. But Borsh laughed. "I know that isn't your sword arm, my prince. We all have watched you for years, we know our prince."

Borsh lunged forward and with his war hammer made the blade fly from Magnus's hand. He grabbed the prince and tied his working hand to a rope wrapping around his waist. He hoisted the prince over his shoulder in a rather undignified way making the prince growl in frustration.

"For the palace!"

/

Cleo fell to the ground once they were away from the glow of the flames Magnus had set. She looked to be shaking. "Why the hell did he do that?"

"He saved us." Lysandra spoke. "Magnus stuck his neck out for us."

"There has to be something else to that." Jonas tried to make sense of the selfless act. "Magnus wouldn't do that."

"As if you know him!" Cleo exclaimed, her tears streaking her face.

"And you do?" Jonas asked. "This is someone you've called nothing but vile, dark, and evil. He must be using this as a way to transfer information to the king and keep himself in our good graces."

"Shut up!" Cleo exclaimed. "Magnus has good in him…he's proven it to us now. Why would anyone be stupid enough to want information about us? We are no army, we are but three people! They could have captured us so easily and now they have Magnus because he allowed them to take him. Let go of your hate Jonas before it clouds your reason."

Jonas was left speechless.

"Well it seems the search for Lucia is over." Lysandra spoke up.

"What?" Jonas asked. "What do you mean?"

"I've been in that dungeon." Lysandra said, firmly. "I'm not going to let Magnus go there. Join me if you like."

Cleo stood up and went to Lysandra's side. "You coming Jonas?" she asked, wiping her cheeks.

Jonas sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. "This is going to be disastrous."


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

Magnus had spent the last few days a prisoner to Borsh and his men, kept bound to a pole in their camp or kept to be walking behind a horse with his hand tied and his broken one flailing around him painfully. Magnus persevered through it though he thought perhaps falling and allowing the horse to break his skull might be a kinder fate than what his father would do.

They had set up camp and Magnus knew Lathos had went ahead to Gaius with news of Magnus's capture so he now had less than three days to escape or face his father. But Borsh had been very careful with keeping Magnus captive securely. There were no loose knots in bonds they kept his wrists behind his back and ankles together, nor was there a corner in the camp where Limerian soldier didn't watch for him making a break for it.

There really wasn't any hope. Why didn't he just allow himself to die? Something kept him going…Magnus had accepted death before but now for some reason a tug at his heart was telling him to stay alive when it seemed to cause him the most pain.

Perhaps it was because Cleo would be angry if he gave up. Such a thought infuriated him that she held such a power over him. The woman he held nothing but apathy for before now consumed his reason and stole his heart. The nerve of it.

Suddenly, a thundering roar of hooves reached his ears as it did Borsh's. They all got up and drew their weapons, the young soldier from before who stood close to Lathos while they spied on the rebels stepped in front of Magnus who was tied to the pole without means to defend himself from the unknown force.

Suddenly they came through the trees, red uniforms, they were Limerian.

"You gave us a startle." Borsh chuckled.

"Did we now?"

Magnus froze up, he knew that voice all too well. He looked to see Borsh was in shock as well, Gaius was on a horse before them looking amused down at Borsh. He had four men, Magnus didn't know these men but death seemed to radiate from them.

"Your men have my gratitude in returning my son to me." Gaius said, placing his hand at his heart. "You may relinquish him to me. Bring him here."

"Yes, your majesty." Borsh bowed quickly and went to the prince and unbound his chest from the pole and untied his ankles, pushing him to the king. "Here he is, he was conspiring with the rebels. Also his arm is broken. B-But we didn't do it, it was like that before we found him."

Gaius took Magnus by his hair harshly, making the prince wince and one of the men he brought came with horse and lifted Magnus onto it. He tied the prince's legs down to the saddle and bound his arms together and his wrists in front of him. Gaius really didn't seem to care Magnus's arm was broken.

"How unfortunate you saw such a thing." Gaius said, gravely. "I'm afraid such information isn't meant for such lowly people."

"What?" Borsh exclaimed.

"Your friend Lathos was very wise to tell me before you so stupidly brought Magnus through the streets of my kingdom, what would I look like if Magnus were a traitor? As far as anyone knows Magnus was their captive, nothing more." Gaius spoke looking at Magnus with hard cold gaze that the prince didn't break.

"I understand, we won't say a thing." Borsh put his hands up and his voice began to sound desperate. "We swear it!"

"I know you won't.." Gaius now looked excited. He drew his sword and in a swift motion took Borsh's head from his body. "Kill them." He said in a droll tone to the men.

Magnus now saw these were trained assassins, fighting with precision and grace. Four men took them out with ease, but only nine bodies were on the ground. Magnus saw the small soldier who stood to protect him, he wasn't amongst the slaughtered.

"Let's go." Gaius said. "Don't worry, Magnus. I won't kill you, though you may beg for it."

A gag was shoved into his mouth and sack over his head, just in case anyone who passed by didn't recognize the prince. His arm throbbed in pain and Magnus's head bobbed from not having control of the horse led by one of Gaius's trained men. He soon began to feel sick though he forced down the bile rising in his throat. Cleo would laugh if she saw him throw up like that.

Soon they came to a stop, Magnus was untied from the horse and the sack ripped from his head. He saw they were at small stone house, with a heavy lock on the door. Gaius led them inside with the men pushing Magnus with them. They threw the bound prince to the hard ground and Magnus looked up in fear seeing this was a special dungeon.

Chains hung from the walls, torture devices strewn out along tables, and dried blood on the cold floor inches from Magnus. The men roughly cut the rope from Magnus's raw wrists but replaced it with shackles and ripped the gag out of the prince's mouth making him gasp and cough for fresh air. He groaned, the already great pain having his arms above his head was enough on his broken arm. But he bit his lip and tried not to show emotion.

"Leave me with my son." Gaius commanded, the men bowed their heads and left. The king kept his gaze on Magnus for what seemed like an hour.

"Are you going to kill them too?" Magnus asked, in a chuckle.

"I trust those men. But I wonder if I'm a good judge of that anymore." Gaius grabbed Magnus's chin and got inches from him. "Considering the one I trusted most betrayed me. Why?!" Gaius sound actually hurt. This surprised Magnus, but it didn't lessen his resolve. "Why would my own son, my flesh and blood, betray me?!"

"Because you're a monster…a monster I refuse to be any longer." Magnus snapped back, Gaius threw back the prince making him harshly depend on the chains keeping his arms crisscrossed above his head and cry out from the force on his arm. He feared spending time like this would deform it and it'd need to be broken again.

"I'm your father!" Gaius snapped. "I raised you, taught you, and loved you! I spent your whole preparing you to be king!"

"As if you could let go of your crown so easily…the only reason I'm still alive right now is you don't have your hands on immortality yet." Magnus replied.

"I do love you, Magnus.." Gaius said, his voice for once unsure and shaky.

He seemed nervous, scared of admitting affection. Always trying to see Magnus as nothing more than his legacy, but somehow his son truly did mean a lot to him. Gaius just simply didn't understand how to express such tenderness and care. He spent years abusing his son and crafting his iron heart, only to have his work thrown away. The time and effort he put into Magnus to make him great, thrown away by a pretty princess. The thought made Gaius want to break Cleo's neck with his bare hands.

"That is why you'll spend however long it takes for you to see the errors of your ways in this prison, enduring whatever pain I see fit to punish you." Gaius placed his hands behind his back, now his voice even as if he were scolding a child.

"I have a constant reminder of what you see fit." Magnus said, curtly. "It was cut across my face."

Gaius stepped forward, his hand traced the scar lightly. His father hadn't touched him so gently since he confessed Sabina to be Magnus's mother. But it was gone when Gaius brought back his hand and struck Magnus across the face. The look in Gaius's eyes surprised Magnus, was that regret? But it was gone as soon as it was there, replaced by the darkness that had consumed his heart many years ago.

"Now is as good as any time to begin." Gaius chuckled. "We'll start easy." He picked up a slick dagger, nothing fancy but a sharp blade with dull hilt wrapped in a brown cloth. Magnus found it come what amusing it was there for the torturers comfort on his palms. How could one find time to register the irritation in their hands while they made another human bleed?

"Tell me Magnus…where exactly do your loyalties lie?" Gaius questioned, taking the blade running it lightly down Magnus's jaw and down his chest just enough to tear his shirt and leave his chest bare.

"They lie with what is right…for the good of my people." Magnus retorted. "I'll be damned if you remain on the throne."

"To bad you already are damned, my son." Gaius sighed, and suddenly the knife was in his crook of his elbow on his unbroken arm, Magnus's face twisted in pain as Gaius went heavy on the first mark. It was so painful and Magnus bit his lip to prevent giving in so easily.

"Tell me Magnus…shall we play a game?" Gaius spoke slyly. "Which hurts more? Your elbow? Your thigh?" Gaius plunged the dagger into his son's upper right leg. "Your forearm?" He dragged the blade horizontality across his arm three times. "Or perhaps, here?" He dug it into his shoulder, making the prince growled in anger trying to push it down but a scream broke from his throat as the king began to twist.

"I'd have never trained you in resisting torture had I known we'd come to this." Gaius sighed. "Most of the rebels break after the first stab honestly."

"I am your son truly…" Magnus chuckled. "A stubborn ass through and through…" The own insult to himself surprised Gaius, but the prince laughed through the pain the best he could. It sort of haunted the king, to the one thing he loved chuckling with bloodstained teeth and skin of Gaius's own doing.

"We're done for today.." Gaius sighed, and placed the dagger back on the table. He turned away and as he left two of men came in and cleaned Magnus's wound. Gaius wouldn't want them to become infected.

Surprisingly Magnus was lowered from the strained position in his chains. The guards secured them on two hooks in the back wall, giving the prince a little slack so he could rest his arm.

He stared at the door as they closed it and heard a loud lock, the haunting echo stayed with Magnus as his only friend in his stone prison.

He closed his eyes and imagined somewhere kinder, somewhere warmer, somewhere beautiful. There once was a time the image would be a flower struggling in the blanket of snow that coated Limeros, or the maze of his sister, or Lucia herself…but all he could see was the golden tresses of Cleo Bellos.

As long as she was okay, it was worth it.

/

A scream ripped from Cleo's throat as her eyes shot open and her hand popped from the ground, she had woken up Lysandra and Jonas by her nightmare but she couldn't calm down from it as her breath kept coming.

"I-It was Magnus.." She hiccupped, trying to push back tears, "I s-saw him being tortured."

Lysandra stood from her own went to her and rubbed circles on her back. "We'll get him back, Nic will return with reports about what they did with Magnus. Then we'll devise a way to rescue him."

Jonas remained quiet, he found it awkward to comfort her over a man he hated. He preferred silence in respect for Cleo's worry.

They had taken rest in a rebel sympathizers inn and finally getting some proper rest. Cleo had been against pressing on to Pealisa, desiring to go back to Auranos but they were already on the northern end of The Wildlands. They needed food and rest, so the opportunity had to be taken.

Cleo calmed down, her breathing had slowed and everything was fine. Though usually when you wake from a nightmare you can separate the twisted horror of it from realty, this wasn't the case. Magnus was going to be tortured, might already have it happening to him.

Cleo had never felt so guilty.

She wondered if it were wrong of her to suddenly care so much for the prince because of his action. Was it shallow of her to judge him now for this act and not who he was? She loved Theon so easily before, she wouldn't be so careless again. She didn't want to be heartbroken again and if she did indeed love Magnus, that was all that could come from such feelings.

"I think we should keep looking for Lucia."

Jonas's voice passed their ears and Cleo's blood began to boil. "Do you care at all?"

"Yes.." Jonas said, his voice desperate for Cleo to hear him out. "We can't do the same thing we did to save Lysandra, the king will expect it and Petros has disappeared anyway. Who better to help us?"

"Lucia.." Realization dawned in Cleo's eyes as a hopeful gleam began to take to them. "Yes! Lucia will be able to free Magnus easily and even if Gaius does stand in her way, his whole army is no match for her."

"Well, finding Lucia wasn't going anywhere for us before Magnus got captured." Lysandra commented. "What if Lucia doesn't even want to help? You've said their relationship is strained, yes?"

"Strained but not broken." Cleo said. "Lucia loves her brother, she'll do this…Oh I hope she's alive."

The door creaked open and Nic's bright red head of hair poked through. Cleo ran and embraced him, glad he returned safely. He patted her cheek and moved away to Jonas, she sat herself back on the bed. She kept imagining the hope of having Lucia as an ally would bring her.

"What's the report?" Jonas asked.

"Nothing." Nic said, rubbing his head in irritation. "Not a word breathed about Magnus's capture. The king isn't holding an execution, there are no rumors amongst the guards, it's like Magnus just disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Why would that happen?" Lysandra asked.

"I don't know." Jonas answered. "What do you think Cleo?"

"Gauis doesn't have a heart." She growled. "I can't imagine he'd pardon anyone who stood up to him, so I can't fathom why Magnus isn't being made an example of."

"I need a drink." Jonas sighed, and exited the room headed for the bar. Lysandra followed, leaving Nic and Cleo alone. He sat down beside her, he placed his hand on hers for comfort.

"I'm sorry.." Nic said. "But I don't understand…I thought you hated Magnus."

"I don't know, Nic." Cleo sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "There was once a time he was the prince of blood to me, a monster with an icy heart forged by years of brutal instruction from the demon king himself. But now…he's human."

"He killed Theon." Nic reminded her. "He ran a sword through his back like a coward."

"Magnus regrets it." Cleo stated.

"That doesn't make it okay." Nic retorted.

"Hatred is tiresome, Nic." A weak smile found itself onto Cleo's face, a small tear drop rolled down her face. "I've spent this eternity locked away in that castle loathing everything about the Damora family, the vile clan of demons. But now, I feel so exhausted with self pity. I'm tired of doing everything for the sake of vengeance and returning the favor to Gaius. I'm going to take back the throne for the sake of my people, not for myself."

"Yes, but why risk yourself to save the person who tormented you for so long?" Nic asked. "If Magnus really did sacrifice himself I doubt he wants you allowing yourself to be captured and make his actions in vain."

"Magnus exiled himself from the security of being Gaius's heir. He had a future, a kingdom he'd inherit; he chose to give it all up and save me. Now he'd being punished for doing the right thing, the least we can do is save him. Whether or not he sticks with the cause will be his decision."

Nic nodded and stood from the bed. "Whatever you choose I'll support you." Cleo smiled and went to back under the covers laying her head on the pillow, Nic left and joined Jonas and Lysandra.

Her thoughts traveled to the first time she saw Magnus become human to her. The day she saw that tear roll down his cheek in mourning for his mother, that one little tear changed everything.

If only she hadn't seen it maybe she could have let him go.

'_Damn him.' _She thought. _'This is cruelest thing you've ever done, Magnus. Making me feel for you.' _


	3. Chapter 3: A New Watcher

The sanctuary was in shock.

Word had reached the Watchers of Melenia's death by the hands of the god of fire. Timotheus was now the only elder left in their land and they were left in a panic. Melenia, the most powerful of them all, had been swatted away like a fly by this god. A god they worked so hard to contain and now he was free and had the sorceress's companionship.

But one person was all Valenia could think about.

Magnus Damora, the prince she had watched over his whole life.

She had been flying over the icy lands of Limeros. How she enjoyed the winter, every snowflake was precious to her. She'd feel a bit of sadness as the snowflake would find the ground and disappear and something so unique and rare was gone has quick as it had come.

Valenia was like no other Watcher. She had long snow white hair that cascaded around her like a waterfall, smooth and perfect. Her eyes were an icy blue and her skin seemed to be bathed in moonlight. Many called her the Watcher of Winter.

One day she'd found a young child, he had just learned to walk and his first words were near to passing his lips. Valenia flew down to get a closer look at this child, he had silky ebony hair and skin was lovely as her own. His eyes caught her bird form as he played in the courtyard of the Damora castle, fascinated by her ivory feathers he approached her.

Valenia usually fled when humans came close to her, she feared hunters but this child was harmless she prayed. She did fear though, clumsy children's hand didn't know right from wrong. She didn't wish to hurt the child in order to flee. But the boy sat down on his knees and carefully placed his hand on her head and petted her lovingly.

"B-Bir…" He began, Valenia listened intently. His voice was soft; it still held the purity of innocence. "Sn…Sn.."

"Magnus!" A frantic voice called. "Get away from that bird!"

"Sn-Snow..bird.." He finally forced out, his first words had found his way to his lips and they were about Valenia. The queen, Althea, scooped him up but his eyes remained on the bird reaching out wanting to stay with Valenia. He kept repeating the words 'snow bird' making Althea gasp in surprise hearing her baby's first words.

"Good job, Magnus." She held the child to her bosom and bounced him lightly and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Never had anything captured her heart so tightly then as Magnus had. He was her little snowflake and so she vowed to watch over him for all his life, to protect him, and preserve that innocence. But there was little a hawk could do to help Magnus's fate.

Under his father's iron fist, Magnus grew up more like jagged piece of ice rather than a snowflake. But Valenia never gave up on him, praying that he would indeed blossom into the man she knew he was meant to be. She'd never forgive Gaius for the day she found Magnus, his hand bloodied and covering his cheek and his body wracked with sobs. The will of Gaius Damora had been carved into his face and Valenia was helpless to comfort him. Valenia had nearly given up hope, until she saw something so surprising to her she had nearly lost her balance on her perch.

Magnus was freeing a servant girl, Amia was her name, someone convicted by Gaius for eavesdropping. Magnus took her from the dungeons, gave her money and a horse and Valenia once again found hope within her to believe in him again. But Amia's fate still found its way to death's door.

But Magnus revealed himself in closed quarters when he dropped his mask, Valenia watched him sob after Althea's death, she watched him agonize over Lucia's illness, and she watched him sleep at times. This was when he was most beautiful. But of course there came the times when nightmares would plague his mind, making Valenia wince with every twist and turn he made while locked in the fears of his mind.

Now, she hadn't been able to watch Magnus since Alexius left the sanctuary. He gave her strict orders to remain where she could sense whether he was alive or dead. Valenia was far older than Alexius and Pheadra, but she enjoyed their company at times though she preferred the serenity of her own company unless she were watching over Magnus. Valenia herself couldn't comprehend her obsession with the boy, often Pheadra had teased her about going into the mortal world to watch someone Valenia fancied. Magnus was dear to her but her feelings were far from romantic. Valenia couldn't have children and this child she had watched grow made up for the despair of her barren womb. Now Althea was gone, Magnus needed a mother as Valenia felt, she was better qualified than anyone else. She knew Magnus better than anyone.

But once Pheadra was dead and Alexius turned to her for help, though for whatever reason he couldn't explain why he needed her to go to mortal world. Valenia knew of Alexius's fondness of the sorceress, Lucia, though she found little affection for her because she had become a source of pain in Magnus's life. Though Magnus loved her and Valenia would protect her at all costs to relieve Magnus of such sorrow. But she assumed he meant to watch over her but what could she do against a god?

But now she flew out of the sanctuary in her hawk form to find Magnus, she needed to know where he was; last she knew he was on the run. She'd only left for a moment to make sure he was okay and to her surprise he was a fugitive with Cleo Bellos, his wife, something Valenia didn't approve of. Such a marriage would end with a knife in Magnus's back before love could be found.

She searched all over until she came upon a patch in the forest burned away, she shuddered. She hated fire so much.

Then she found to her shock a group of riders with a captive, his head covered but something told her to inspect it. She flew down and saw King Gaius himself led them and this might give her a clue as to where Magnus was. She followed until they reached the lone stone dungeon and removed the mask making her screech in terror. The caw of the hawk went unnoticed by all but one of the soldiers who gave her nothing more than a glance. Her Magnus was Gaius's prisoner and now he was going to be tortured by his own father. Valenia had to find a way to save him but what could she do without giving up her immortality.

She had to find Lucia. Surely Lucia would help her brother and by entering her dreams she could speak freely to her.

How she prayed she wouldn't regret this..

/

Magnus's eyes fluttered open, expecting the camp. He wished to see Cleo sleeping near him, her face tranquil as still water and hair around her like a veil. But instead he was met with the four stone walls of his prison. Right now, even Jonas Agallon would be a pleasant sight. His eyes went to a plate of food sitting near him, it had a slice of ham, a roll of bread, and a small cup of water. The slack in Magnus's chains allowed the prince to reach it and he inhaled the food and drink like he hadn't eaten in days, which was indeed true.

He shifted, feeling pain in the places Gaius had stabbed him. Magnus knew as painful as that was, worse was to come. It had been so much easier preparing himself on the way over than it was once he was chained up. Magnus kept thinking of why he did it. He couldn't let that light be extinguished, that beautiful luminance Cleo had brought into his world of shadows. He'd be damned if Gaius would take something else he held dear.

Soon footsteps alerted Magnus to someone's presence and from the entrance came Gaius. A smug smirk on his face upon entering, stepping forward swaying his arms like he had conquered something. Magnus supposed such a swagger came naturally to his father.

Gaius's face held no remorse, no pain as it had the first day. Magnus knew this session of torture would not involve questions of loyalty since all were answered. The prince had made himself clear as had Gaius. Magnus was glad. Silent torture was easier than having that sly voice smooth as silk in his ear, weaving deceptions you so badly wish to believe.

"How do you feel, Magnus?" Gaius asked, kneeling down to get face to face with the boy.

"Like shit." Magnus replied, his voice was course and cold.

"We haven't even began.." Gaius chuckled. "String him up."

Magnus was once again brought up by the chains but now he was turned around and his wrists crisscrossed making him wince in pain at his arm, it hurt so badly he wanted to scream but he bit his lip and tried to force his thoughts away. His back was to Gaius and this made him nervous, what did the king have in his hands. He needed to see it coming.

He heard clinking and without warning a whip came down across his bare back making a zip line. Magnus cried out just a little from surprise, he was disgusted with the pathetic whimper and furious as Gaius chuckled to himself. Magnus once again bit down and now Gaius brought the whip down upon his back he flinched but never cried out. The only sound was one or two groans but nothing like the squeak he wished would stop ringing in his ears.

Now his back was shredded and Magnus heard a sizzling sound, making his senses heightened and alert as to why Gaius had something burning. But suddenly his father was upon him and knife once again in hand. And he touched it at the top of Magnus's left shoulder, and suddenly began to carve into his skin shapes, bringing it down his arm and making it twist around him. Magnus held back his cries but of course he couldn't stop a few moans of pain that never ceased to make a chuckle come from Gaius's lips.

Finally Gaius was finished and Magnus looked over and saw the design the king had carved into his pale skin. It was almost beautiful, how perfectly Gaius had scarred Magnus in the shape of a snake, the head in portrait vision so one could see the fangs protruded from his mouth. Gaius admired his handiwork, only natural he'd give Magnus something to remind him which family he came from.

"Ready to give up?" Gaius asked, twirling the tip of the knife in his fingers.

Magnus merely spit at Gaius, landing on his chest making the king's face become red with anger. He disappeared and that sizzling sound was back making Magnus stiffen. The king reappeared and in his hand a brand with the crest of the Damoras upon his. Magnus tried to back up best he could but there wasn't escape. While Magnus had been able to set that fire in the forest didn't mean he enjoyed it. Something about fire made Magnus uneasy and being burned was something Magnus feared. He could handle the cuts, the stabbing, and the whippings but he didn't want to be branded. He didn't want to be reduced to common cattle.

"Magnus…do you know what you are?" Gaius asked, holding the brand close to Magnus's face barely touching him. Magnus remained silent though his eyes flickered between bravery and fear. "You're a foolish little boy playing hero. You whisper the princess's name in your sleep, you think your acts here will bring her favor just like you thought somehow Lucia's love would find you."

Magnus's eyes narrowed into slits. "Do not speak of them."

"You're nothing more than a lovesick jester to them. Cleiona will never love you nor will Lucia because you're a monster. You're not a hero, you're not their knight in shining armor, and you're never going to be the center of any woman's heart because no one could ever love you." Gaius laughed.

"Shut up!" Magnus shouted, pulling at his chains. All Magnus could think about was how much he wanted to murder his father. "You do not get to talk about love! You do not get to decide who I am!"

"Everyone else did. Cleiona thinks you're a monster and always will, she doesn't care you saved her once. She was using you was all and Lucia, at least she was blunt about rejecting you." Gaius chuckled, gripping Magnus's chin. "Come on, my son…embrace the beast within you and accept loneliness. The less you love the more powerful you are. Let it go and you'll be free."

Magnus began to laugh, making Gaius's smile drop. "I pity you. You spent your whole life scrambling for power. You were even willing to kill your father. To think at one time I thought you might actually care about me and Lucia…but I don't care if you do or not, because you're a sad little creature. Now I see just how far beneath me you are. You're man unable to accept love, so you're left in a haze of distrust and paranoia. What a miserable existence.."

Gaius in a rage pushed the brand into the prince's collar bone, Magnus's lip was destroyed and no use and so he finally just allowed his scream to pierce the air and as it passed Gaius's ear the king finally saw his son again and not a tool of politics.

He removed it and pushed back his hair, trying to regain his composure unable to take his eyes off his son's mutilated body. He reminded himself, it was for Magnus's own good.

"Drop him down…" Gaius ordered, the men reentered and pulled Magnus down to the ground and placed his arm back in a sling. "Do as I asked."

Magnus suddenly began to flail was they placed a blindfold on him, one of them forced a piece of cloth into his mouth and tied another around to secure the gag, and Gaius began to talk.

"Spend a few days in your own thoughts…and let's see how spiteful you are."

Suddenly cloth was stuffed into his ears and something tied to keep it in place. Magnus could see nothing, say nothing, and hear nothing and this made him panic. The chains had become tighter not allowing him to remove them and now and there was nothing to see but void and this made Magnus scream.

But the heart wrenching sound couldn't be heard.

/

_Lucia's eyes fluttered open, looking around she was in that beautiful meadow where she had met Alexius. She stood up franticly looking around, maybe Alexius hadn't died and was waiting for her here. _

"_Alexius!" She called, desperately. "Alexius!" _

"_I'm sorry…" _

_The smooth voice caught Lucia by surprise; she was shocked to see such a beautiful woman standing there. Everything about her seemed delicate as if the lightest touch could break her. _

"_But Alexius is gone." She spoke mournfully. "He was my friend." _

_Lucia shut her eyes, her heart hurt no badly after such false hope. She turned away wishing nothing more but to lay in this meadow and pretend Alexius was with her. But this girl had brought her here and she was Alexius's friend. Hearing her out wouldn't be a terrible idea. _

"_Who are you?" Lucia asked. _

"_My name is Valenia." She answered, she wore a gown of silver with flowing sleeves the same color as her hair. Melenia had been a regal beauty but Valenia was so small and pretty, somehow it comforted Lucia to see a watcher with an appearance like hers. Something about her face held a timeless wisdom in her quaint features. No golden skin not but moonlight instead, it almost reminded her of Magnus. _

"_Why have you brought me here, Valenia?" Lucia asked. _

"_I need your help." Valenia answered. "You see…your brother is-" _

"_Magnus?" Lucia asked. "What has he done now?!"_

"_Please listen." Valenia's voice rose making Lucia become annoyed, such a tiny girl commanding her now pissed Lucia off more than comforted her. "Magnus is in danger. He followed you to Limeros after saving Cleo Bellos from execution and-" _

"_She was to be executed? For what crime? And I thought Magnus didn't even like Cleo, why would he save her?" Lucia asked, so many questions came to mind. Lucia knew that she was being rude to Valenia but this was the first news she had heard about Magnus. She missed her brother badly, but contacting him wouldn't be a good idea. If Magnus tried to stand between her and the goals she had set, she wondered if she could control her elementia. Killing Magnus would destroy her, he was all she had left. _

"_Well…that I don't know, I wasn't watching him when all of this happened. Just bits and piece of conversation I heard from Cleo while talking to her associates. But Magnus has been captured by Gaius and I need your help rescuing him." Valenia informed Lucia, who was shocked to hear such news. "Gaius has locked him in a remote location and there's no way Cleo and the rebels with her can break through the defense set up around his prison. Gaius is going to torture him, we have to save him!" _

"_One question.." Lucia's eyes became devoid of the worry that was once there. "…why do you care?" _

"_I've watched over Magnus his entire life.." Valenia answered, clenching her fist. "..just as Alexius watched over you.." _

"_Now you can see why this would be suspicious." Lucia chuckled. "Truly, a well fabricated story indeed, Valenia. But I've had my share of sneaky watchers." _

"_What are you talking about?" Valenia exclaimed, panic had seized her. Lucia had retreated into her paranoia. "Princess, please!" _

"_Enough!" Lucia's voice boomed, making Valenia take a step back. "You were loyal to Melenia, weren't you? Melenia sent you as her back up plan, to lure me and the fire kindred somewhere your kind can trap us. Think again, I'm not falling for such a thing. Magnus is likely in the palace, drinking away his sorrows and Cleo, well if she is indeed dead then it's for the better. She's a liar." _

"_I'm telling the truth!" Valenia pleaded, tears pricking at her eyes. "Please! Magnus needs you!"_

"_Be gone!" Lucia placed her hand in front of her. "Enough trickery.." _

_Lucia turned away and Valenia saw no hope here and as Lucia disappeared, she broke down in the meadow frantic to think of something else. She couldn't allow him to suffer. But all her options had run out. _

_She only had one choice left. _

_/_

OKAY. I have no clue what Morgan is going to have Lucia and the fire kindred doing after GD, so I'm going to make something up. So once Frozen Tides come out and someone is reading this, please remember this wasright after Gathering Darkness.

Also, I envision Valenia as almost the wisest of the Mystics. Something about her is just comforting and that is what she truly will be to those around her. I imagine she looked at Alexius and Pheadra like a mentor.

BTW, my tumblr followers voted Valenia have maternal love for Magnus instead of romantic feelings. You asked you and shall receive.


	4. Chapter 4: Enclosing Darkness

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

AN: Okay, so it was brought to my attention that at the end of GD that Lucia's blood made it so the Watchers could walk freely among the mortal world. I guess I didn't catch that so I suppose we can pretend that they still have to sacrifice their immortality. I just want it that way as to show Valenia's devotion to Magnus.

I really like using Valenia because she's someone who has seen Magnus when he drops his mask and shows his true colors. This is why Valenia knows him better than anyone and knows who he is meant to be. So I wanted there to be something Valenia had to sacrifice to save Magnus, so we'll pretend that it only freed Melenia and not the other Watchers but idk for sure that's what happened but it seems logical

**READ THE STUFF ABOVE PLEASE**

/

Complete darkness was all he could see.

Magnus knew it had only been four days while in his state of isolation but it felt like four centuries. Someone had come in and taken the gag away, pouring water into his mouth but no food. He shouted but even his own voice couldn't reach his ears. Once he knew he was gone and could no longer feel the vibrations of footsteps along the floor, the darkness began to invade his mind again.

Magnus never knew how much the presence of others brought him comfort, in his solitude his thoughts were his only company and they were not often his allies.

They traveled to Lucia's rejection, his father's cruelty, his mother's murder, and the complete hopelessness in his affections for the golden princess. Magnus kept thinking what a fool he was to love again but his heart latched onto her. No matter how easy it would be to give in and become the prince of blood again that grip Cleo had on him wouldn't loosen.

The two days of silence and darkness caused unwanted images to dance in the void. He saw Lucia being stabbed by Alexius, seeing her face twisted in agony and horror at the one she loved dearly enough to abandon everything for betray her. Magnus could only pray fate had been kinder to his dear sister. Amongst the vision was his mother bouncing a child version of Magnus in her lap until a blade drove through her from the back and she dissolved into nothing. He saw Nic's pained face and Ashur's dead cold eyes as he stared into nothingness. He saw Amara holding the crystal with a victorious smirk upon her perfect features and then there was Cleo.

She was amongst the snow, though through the blizzard she seemed untouched as light radiated around her. That luminance that couldn't be tamed by the rage of Gaius Damora and Magnus reached out as the glided through the blizzard with ease, amongst his element. He outstretched his hand and she did the same, her lips curved upward in a warm smile and her eyes so bright and comforting. The light had just fallen onto Magnus's face beginning to embrace him and ice that coated his heart began to fall away. But in that moment someone reached out and a blade cut across her throat. The prince dove forward and caught his beloved, her blood splayed out on the white snow and on his own face but he was focused on keeping that light alive and not allow the warmth she brought to abandon him. But in all his efforts to stop the bleeding slowly it dimmed until she was no longer that beacon of hope he held so dearly, she was only a cold corpse.

Darkness ascended around them and consumed her until she was nothing but ashes falling between his fingers, Magnus looked up with rage consumed eyes at the figure who had cut her open. He slowly removed his hood and Magnus stepped back as his legs became unstable. His father stood holding the blood coated blade up like it was a trophy and held it out to Magnus.

"The light has been snuffed out…why bother anymore?"

Magnus agreed. Cleo was gone, why should he carry on?

He took the knife in a shaky hand. He'd been able to accept death before and Cleo had rekindled his hold on life. Now without her he felt like nothing. He'd never met anyone like her, someone as real as her. Lucia had always been kind to him, one of the only people in his life who had. Perhaps that was why he thought he loved her. But now he knew who Cleo was, a strong willed leader that deserved better than he.

He held the blade to his wrist, ready to cut it open in a long gash down his arm…

"Stop!"

Everything changed, the knife disappeared, the darkness dissolved, and Gaius was gone in a whisk of smoke and everything was replaced by pure beauty. A meadow was before Magnus's eyes, endless fields of perfection. Though it was indeed a paradise Magnus couldn't help but find it unsuited to him.

"Magnus Damora.." That voice called again. That sweet, comforting voice that was almost melodic.

He turned and took a step back at the being before him. She was like no one he'd ever seen. Alexius had been a watcher of golden glory and yet this soft featured woman in front of him everything about her seemed tranquil and at ease. Magnus felt as if he knew her, as if he had felt this presence before. Those icy blue irises were so familiar, perhaps in a dream or this was just another hallucination of his isolation.

"Oh god…I'm going insane." Magnus ran his hand through his hair, his legs feeling wobbly beneath him. This was all a dream, but why did he feel now as if he were really here? The breeze brushed along his face and the sweet aroma of the flowers filled his senses.

Though the elements around him, hallucination or not, had brought comfort. Darkness and nightmares had been all there was for him. Now he saw beauty.

"You are well in your own mind for now, Magnus." Valenia replied. "You're in the watcher's meadow, I've called you here to bring you hope." Magnus looked her confused. "Alexius contacted Lucia this way, through her dreams and now I've come to you."

"Who are you?" Magnus asked. "Do not try and trick me!" He yelled, his eyes darkening.

"I am Valenia and I've known you for a long time. I've watched you grow into the man you are now and I'm very proud of you. I wish to free you of this torment." She answered. "I'd do anything to end this suffering."

Magnus didn't know what to say. Such kind words from this elegant beauty, this comforting presence. She presented this to him so easily, showed him affection when he'd done nothing to earn her favor. How could she find pride in Magnus?

"You must be lying.." Magnus spoke coldly, turning away. "Oh God…I need to wake up. I can't..I can't..I can't lose to this madness!"

Valenia placed her hand on his shoulder. "I tried to contact your sister but she believed me to be an associate of Melenia and refused to believe you had saved Princess Cleo form execution."

This bit of information caught Magnus's attention, causing him to whirl around and meet her eyes. "Lucia?" Magnus exclaimed. "She is alive?"

"Indeed..she is well." Valenia left out the part about Alexius's death and her companionship with the god of fire. It was better he believe she is okay.

"Thank God…" He breathed out, holding a hand to his chest. "And Cleo?" Magnus asked.

"She is with Jonas Agallon and his rebels trying to form a way to rescue you as we speak." Valenia answered, her hands folded in front of her.

"No!" Magnus exclaimed. "They can't! They'll fail, my father would expect it now!"

"And that is why I shall enter into this world and save you." Valenia answered. "Gaius's little band of assassins are no match for me."

Magnus's eyes were wide with surprise, but realization donned within them. "You're a watcher, won't you lose your immortality?" He asked. "Why waste such a thing on someone like me?"

"Because whether you know it or not Magnus, there is a light inside you that no one but I've seen. Gaius has continuously snuffed it out but something had lit it again and I know you're meant for greatness." Valenia stepped forward in dainty steps and cupped Magnus's cheek within her pale hand. Her touch was cold, a comforting sense in the musty prison he'd been kept in."I've watched you age…like a mother bird watches her children in her nest and now I must protect what I love so dearly."

"I'm not worth such sacrifice." Magnus said curtly, taking her hand from his face. His eyes despaired and his expression broken.

"It's not up to you to decide, Magnus. I cannot allow you to suffer while I sit back, losing my immortality for one of the few things in my life that I hold so dearly will be a small price to pay." Valenia sighed and wiped at her eyes. "It saddens me to hear such lack of self worth…never forget you're important. The past is set in stone but you have a whole future to write, do not let the shadows cast over you consume that future. Bathe it in light and become who you've always meant to be."

Valenia smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait.." Magnus called. "Must you go?.." Valenia looked back and nearly burst into tears.

Magnus had dropped his mask, knelt in the meadow and hand clasped within his locks with a look of agony dwelling within them. "The visions…they're more than I can handle." It was a haunting sight, to see someone who had remained strong for so long, nearly broken by their own father.

"I must contact Cleo Bellos and then enter the mortal world." Valenia took his hands and helped him stand, she pushed back a piece of hair from his face and that comforting smile graced her features.

"Stay strong Magnus…I will bring you out of that place."

He looked up and nodded. A resolve had begun to set in those dark eyes and Valenia watched with great happiness as hope was once again alive in them. They sparkled like they did the day he spoke to her as a child.

/

Cleo's eyes opened and she looked around seeing herself in a meadow. She felt the grass beneath her and felt the breeze. But she was with Jonas, Lysandra, and Nic not moments ago. They had settled their camp and Lysandra took the first watch.

Why was she here?

"Cleo Bellos.." A voice called.

She turned seeing Valenia standing there, her face stern and approaching Cleo quickly. "You're…You're a Watcher." Cleo sputtered. Besides Alexius this was the only other one she'd ever seen, this one a completely different creature than the ones written about in books.

"Indeed." Valenia spoke. "My name is Valenia and I know how you can save Magnus."

"What?" Cleo exclaimed.

"What were you all planning?" Valenia asked.

"We figured he was at the palace." Cleo replied, crossing her arms. "Though no word has reached the people of his capture."

"Gaius has imprisoned him in a remote location, but without my help your group won't be able to defeat the men who guard him." Valenia informed Cleo. "Take this…you shall awake with it in your hand."

Cleo watched as Valenia placed a silver whistle in her hand. "When dawn breaks, blow the whistle. You shall hear no sound but it will call me to you once I'm in the mortal world. I will break Magnus out with my magic and you will wait with your group to receive him. He will not be in the best shape so once he safe I will find your group and heal him the best I can."

"Why are you doing this?" Cleo asked, grasping the whistle tightly."What do you gain?"

"I protect the ones I care about, Cleo Bellos." She answered. "That is all you need to know."

This made Cleo curious. Magnus wasn't known for having an abundance of friends who care for him. Who was this woman? Suspicions arose in Cleo. She cursed herself for thinking in a such a way. Why would she care if Magnus had been romantically involved with this woman? She was beautiful and serene, why wouldn't Magnus enjoy her company more?

Cleo wished she could force herself not to ask the next question, but she had to. For whatever reasons, Cleo didn't dare to investigate fearing the answers.

"Wait." Cleo spoke, sternly. "Was Magnus having a love affair with a Watcher like Lucia?" Cleo asked, seeming rather annoyed.

"My affections for Magnus are not romantic…but none the less, I love him." Valenia answered, that soft smile turning up the corners of her lips. "I do not wish for you to understand, but Magnus cares about you deeply and will need you."

Cleo blushed a little. He cared for her deeply?

"Magnus is difficult….but he saved me. He saved us all…I'll help him. Thank you, Valenia." Cleo said, with a nod.

"Go…remember wait till dawn. There are others who can hear that whistle, it's better to wait till I am near so I can reach you first." Valenia spoke gravely, gripping Cleo's hands.

"Who would come?" Cleo asked.

Images of fire came to Valenia's mind. "People far more powerful than me and very dangerous…now go, Cleo."

/

Amara settled into the cabin, quite satisfied with what she'd done in Mytica. She kept the crystal in her own satchel personally, though telling her men she had kept in a case, chained up with a key that only someone she trusted kept. She wondered about that prince and princess, such an interesting pair those two. Magnus and Cleo were complete opposites and yet, the look of astonishment on Cleo's face when Amara emerged from Magnus's chambers had left a curiosity in her about them.

She wondered if she'd hadn't have had them killed, perhaps she could have kept them as pets. Magnus and Cleo as her slaves, alive just inches from each other but just out of reach. How amusing to see two royally bred children chained at her feet, so desperate to comfort each other, helpless to do so, and they're lives in her hand.

Amara had always enjoyed controlling others. But stubborn Magnus Damora proved immune to her charms save for one night. Despite the fact they made love, Magnus wasn't manipulated as easily as other men and this frustrated and intrigued Amara. She loved a challenge.

That night of passions between her and the dark prince, while the time spent together had spent immensely pleasurable she could feel the apathetic feelings in his eyes and how he seemed to replace her face with someone else. Perhaps it was Cleo? Or the rumors of the Magnus's feelings for his sister held more truth?

Oh how they interested her, she wished now she hadn't killed the pair. Killing the red haired boy Ashur had been so fond of wouldn't have been hard. Amara cursed herself as the thoughts traveled to her brother. She pushed aside guilty thoughts so see the bigger goal. She had other brothers, Ashur was a necessary sacrifice…he was weak. It had brought her joy to see the Nic boy break down over her brother's body.

Amara's ship was docked on a merchant island to gather up materials for the rest of the trip, of course Amara had sent someone back to make sure Magnus, Cleo, and Nic were dead. Her guards had never returned but she couldn't fathom them escaping such well trained soldiers. She wouldn't doubt they simply had found pleasure in a brothel and had failed to emerge. So she patiently waited, with much displeasure.

"Princess!" One of her guards called. She opened her cabin door meeting his face.

"What is it?" She asked, curtly.

"The messenger has caught up with us." He said. "He says he must speak with you."

"Of course." Amara said. "Send him in."

Amara sat herself on the foot of her bed and soon a slender man of about late thirties entered. His pale skin was obviously showing her he was a native to Mytica. A poor man she paid handsomely to see if Magnus, Cleo, and Nic were dead. Of course, if he didn't hold up his end of the bargain Amara would make arrangements to create hell for him.

"Pr-Princess.." he stuttered, he clasping his arms around himself in his anxious state.

"What did you see at the temple?" Amara asked, her patience wearing thin.

"They were gone!" He exclaimed. "Prince Magnus, his wife, and their servant gone and your soldiers were dead."

Amara's eyes widened in shock and she stood up abruptly. "Gone?! They escaped?!" She raged, she picked up a vase and was about to throw it at the man in her fury.

But she stopped and a smirk began to take its place on her face. She began to chuckle, holding her stomach and soon maniacal laughter filled the cabin making the man shrink back.

"Damn you two…piquing my interest again." Amara wiped away tears from her laughter. "Guards!" She called.

They entered and bowed quickly. "Send in, Cortez." Her eyes fell on the messenger. "Also…slit this man's throat. He knows too much."

"What?!" he exclaimed, the guards without hesitation grabbed his arms and in swift motion drew their blades. "Please!" He cried.

"No.." Amara held her hand out, the man's eyes were filled with hope. "Take him outside and do it. I don't want blood on my floor." He collapsed in the guards grip and they dragged him outside.

Amara waited until the door opened without warning and Cortez walked in. He stood at 6"8, a native to her father's empire, his muscles protruding to a point where he barely seemed human, and his eyes were nearly black. Amara's loyal dog till the end, she had preferred the Mytican people not know she had such a weapon until she assessed their strength. Though she knew how weak they were now.

"Cortez…I have a mission for you." She said, sitting down on the bed and outstretching her hand to him. He took it in his humungous hands and kissed it gently.

"Anything for you?" He answered. "I'll bring you the goddesses of Mytica's heads themselves if it pleases you."

"I'm afraid our thirst for blood will not be quenched in this mission." He looked up, his eyes only softening when upon her form.

"Bring me Magnus Damora and Cleo Bellos…alive."

/

I will admit Cleo's meeting with Valenia was poorly written. But I had already written two meetings in the meadow with Valenia and it was growing redundant. _

But I enjoyed writing Magnus's dreams and Amara's involvement. I love girl villains so much :'D

Also, writing Magnus accurately the best I can but I do not know if Morgan would approve this. But forgive me if you find him, OOC. I just could see sense deprivation being something Magnus would find agonizing. Also, Cleo would find it horrible too I think.

Well, everyone would find it horrible ^^

Anyway, thank you and constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
